The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo
by Rikou Kyohaku
Summary: The time has come to awaken Crystal Tokyo and return the earth to the peace that reigned at the time of the Silver Millennium.
1. A Wedding Never Forgotten

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

_The time has come to awaken Crystal Tokyo and to return the earth to the peace that reigned at the time of the Silver Millennium. Takes place after Sailor Moon Stars. Read and you won't be disappointed!_

**Chapter 1**

**A Wedding Never Forgotten**

"And do you, Tsukino Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the reverend asked.

"I do," Usagi responded in her stunning pure white gown. Her mother, father, and brother were there to watch the best day of her life. But what made it really special were the four beautiful and smiling women who were her bride's maidens.

Mizuno Ami - the blue haired woman who was taking a break from her university in America to come attend her friend's wedding.

Kino Makoto – the tall, brown-haired woman who finally had her own Home Decorating television show in which she would teach gardening, cooking, and cleaning.

Aino Minako – the blonde beauty who was still on her way to becoming an idol. She was currently in the studios recording music and on sets acting. Her first single was due at anytime, "Route Venus."

And Hino Rei, who became priestess after her grandfather respectively retired. She was Usagi's head bride's maid and she watched as her best friend married the man of her dreams.

"With the power invested in me," the reverend said. "I now pronounce you man and..." Suddenly the reverend was overcome by a heart attack. All of a sudden, his starseed appeared over his head and turned to dust.

"No, not now!" Usagi whined. "Man and wife; pronounce us man and wife!"

In the back row, four other women had just walked in. A tall blonde-haired woman in a golden dress suit appeared with a woman with aqua-marine hair in a beautiful spring dress with green petals scattered on it. The blonde was Ten'ou Haruka and her partner was Kaiou Michiru. With them they had a very tall, green-haired woman with a budding teenager with purple hair. Those two were Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru.

"Man and wife; man and wife!!!" Usagi began yelling at the reverend.

Usagi watched as the Reverend turned into, "Sailor Church!" he yelled out. In a quick instance, everyone in the church ran and scurried out.

"Is everyone gone?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Usagi exclaimed. "Moon Eternal..."

"Mercury Crystal Power... Mars Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Venus Crystal Power... MAKE UP!" They all yelled. There stood six Sailor Soldiers ready to fight.

"Even on a girl's wedding day, evil still tries to plague us and I cannot forgive you for that. I am that eternally made up, bishoujo senshi, Sailor Moon!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" yelled Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Crucifix Attack!" yelled Sailor Church, who used to be the reverend. He threw a handful of crucifixes at the Sailor Senshi and they elegantly dodged them, except Sailor Moon. As Sailor Church saw Sailor Moon who had just landed on her butt, he invoked his attack once more, "Crucifix attack!"

Sailor Moon turned and yelled at the flying crucifix that came at her until a rose hit it from its course and it went right through a wooden pew leaving a pattern.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" yelled Sailor Moon in gratitude.

"Sailor Moon, it's been a long time, we'd think you could learn to land on your feet." Tuxedo Kamen teased.

"I can, I just didn't feel like it!" Sailor Moon protested.

"Crucifix Attack!" yelled Sailor Church.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars invoked.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter added. The two powers destroyed the many crucifixes heading for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yelled as it hit Sailor Church, stunning him.

"Venus Love me Chain!" Sailor Venus invoked holding Sailor Church down.

"Save that kind of talk for the honeymoon!" Sailor Mars winked.

"She's correct, Sailor Moon; let's get this show on the road!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Church in the midst of Sailor Moon's power was left in awe and yelled, "Beautiful" before turning back into the church reverend.

"World Shaking!" they heard as a yellow blast shaped as a planet headed for the reverend. Tuxedo Kamen jumped and saved the reverend.

"What was that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Sailor Uranus blushed.

"We were busy outside trying to keep your parents from coming in." explained Sailor Saturn.

"We missed out on the action again, didn't we?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Whatever action doesn't happen in the ceremony happens after it." Sailor Neptune winked.

"Was that for me or for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Neptune blushed. "I'm surprised you'd have to ask." Everyone broke out into laughter until heavy knocks came at the door.

"Oh no; everyone wants to get back in. Wake up the Reverend and let us continue." Sailor Pluto suggested.

---

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The reverend finished as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Yes," Usagi secretly thought to herself.

"Now what am I forgetting?" the reverend asked.

"HE HAS TO KISS ME!!!" Usagi barked as the applause ceased. She blushed and smiled as her bride's maidens shook their heads.

"Oh yes, you may now kiss the bride, Mamoru."

"Double yes," Usagi sang to herself. As Mamoru leaned in for a kiss, two people in the middle two rows on the left side began to suffer the same transformation as the reverend did.

"By what act of the devil is this?" the reverend asked as he ran.

"Here we go again." Mamoru whispered. "Everyone run!" And again everyone ran outside, except Usagi's father.

"Come on Usagi!" he demanded. "Hurry,"

"I have her, Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru stated.

"You don't look like a caped crusader to me; I'm staying right here until you come out Usagi!"

The man and the woman's starseeds came out and turned blank. "Usako, go." Mamoru ordered.

"Mamo-chan how will they be healed?" Usagi asked whining.

"Usako, go and we'll hold them off until you get back." He whispered. Usagi left her husband's side and ran to her father.

"You too, Mamocho!" Mr. Tsukino yelled. "I want you out of here!"

"Daddy, it's Mamoru," Usagi whispered.

"Whatever... Mamoru, you too!" Usagi's father commanded.

"It's all you Sailor Scouts," Mamoru whispered walking towards his father-in-law. Once they were safely out the door and no one was in sight, the senshi transformed again.

"Mercury... Mars... Jupiter... Venus... Uranus... Neptune... Pluto... Saturn... Crystal Power Make up!"

"Sailor Singles!" the two phages who used to be the wedding attendees yelled together.

"Let's hurry it up," Neptune said. "We can't keep the bride and groom waiting!" Sailor Couple threw their "Shock-a-part attack". The Attack was of black-lightning and once it touched something, it would disintegrate. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Single #1 moved out the way and Sailor Single #2 was hit. "How could you?" Sailor Couple #2 asked. "Shock-a-Part!" she yelled as the power was aimed at the man. As they both continued to throw attacks at each other, Usagi had snuck in through the back of the church as Mamoru kept his in-laws busy.

"He got this for you!" Usagi yelled throwing the bouquet.

"You shouldn't have!" Sailor Single #2 gushed.

"I didn't... Shock-a-Part!" Sailor Single #1 invoked and the bouquet was gone.

"Moon Eternal Make up!" Usagi was again Sailor Moon. "I cannot believe this goes uncontrolled..." she took a breath and sighed. "I am that bishoujo senshi, Sailor Moon." She said totally deadpan. She brought out her tier and nodded at her friends. "Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" the Sailor Singles shouted out before returning to their true forms.

Sailor Moon quickly returned to her form in a wedding dress and opened the doors. "Come on people; let's get this show on the road!!!"

"That's what I say," Mamoru teased again.

"God, I feel I'm going through labor." Usagi hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't even so much as touched you yet." Mamoru asked half-cool, half-worried.

Usagi ignored his comment and yelled for the reverend who was the last in. "Yell, 'you may now kiss the bride' now!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" the reverend yelled worried of the woman's scorn. Usagi took Mamoru by the neck and forced her lips upon his. The audience clapped and Usagi broke the kiss. "Not what I was picturing, but okay." She admitted.

"Same here..." Mamoru said right before he took her in for another lip-lock. This was a wedding to remember.

---

Ever since Chaos left Galaxia, he was sent into the hearts of everyone. After the Three Lights also known as the Starlights went back to their planet, the Sailor Scouts passed a man going through a severe headache. As they came closer, his starseed appeared and turned blank. As many times before, the man turned into a phage. Even though the Sailor Scouts were confused, they transformed and healed the man.

To find out what this disturbance was, Rei sat at her fire and chanted. In trying to find why humans would spontaneously give up their starseeds, an evil beam shot from the fire and into her and her starseed was in danger of blossoming. Picking up a charm, she threw it into the fire and the attack ceased.

Usagi thought of this as she shared her first dance with Mamoru as husband and wife. She was now eighteen and since the Starlights and Galaxia left, she was still fighting from time to time against peculiar sailor scouts called phages. She thought her days as Sailor Moon were over when she brought light back to the world and she even thought that was the time she'd become queen and peace would be restored. She thought wrong and tried to think of how it would be to still be Sailor Moon in her early thirties.

"Usako," Mamoru asked pulling her closer. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Mamo-chan." She smiled. "The future..."

"Hmm, what about the future?" he asked rubbing her back softly.

"How long, Mamo-chan, how long will we have to fight? It's never over."

"I know. Just enjoy today as much you can. I don't know about you, but this is a dream come true for me."

"It is for me too, Mamo-chan. This will make it easier, also; now that we're together." Usagi said.

"We'll always be together, Usako; I'll always be with you." Mamoru told her as he leaned in for his kiss. When he got it he pulled back and smiled. "That will be something I will love to wake up to, every morning."

As everyone else took the dance floor after watching the new wedded-couple dance, the two of them got away and onto the balcony to see the beautiful lake glistening in the moonlight. Two butlers followed the couple to the balcony and presented them a tray of wedding cake. Having already cut the cake and fed each other, the couple was full.

"No thank you." They replied.

"Oh, but you must want some, it's quite delicious." The butler with long, blonde hair tied behind him said.

"You must keep up your health." The younger and shorter one said smiling at them.

"Well, since you put it that way..." Usagi shrugged and took the platter from the two gentlemen. After gobbling both pieces down she was satiated. "Wait, did you want any, Mamo-chan?"

"No," Mamoru smiled.

"Congratulations," the two said before leaving the balcony, closing the curtains to leave Usagi and Mamoru to their privacy. A few minutes after the two had left there was a loud clamor in the reception hall. Guests were screaming in terror and Usagi and Mamoru did not know why.

"What's going on in there?" Usagi asked.

"There's only one answer to that one." Mamoru responded. As he walked to open that led to curtain that set the balcony apart from the hall, a phage came out to see him.

"Mamoru!" yelled Sailor Mars from inside held to the wall by bent spoons and forks along with the rest of the Senshi. People had already ran outside the building and looked up to see the couple on the balcony and the two phages, the Sailor Butlers.

"It's those two!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise. "Moon Eternal..."

"Usako, wait!" Mamoru said as he people behind the phages look on to see what was going to happen. "There are too many people around."

"Then what do we do, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with brooch in hand. The Sailor Butlers bowed and brought out forks and knives in hand waiting to attack the frozen Mamoru.

"I won't let them hurt you!" Usagi yelled. "Moon Eternal..."

"North Star Reflection!" someone invoked from inside. A bright light shot through the curtains and blinded the phages along with Usagi and Mamoru. Through the light, Mamoru caught glimpses of two male figures in front of them, protecting them from the phages. "Sailor Moon, transform!"

Without even seeing, Usagi held her brooch up. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" As the bright light faded, the phages were faces with Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"There were just four of you! Uninviting dinner guests is rude!" Sailor Butler #1 said. "Fork and Knife Forte!"

"Sun Target Accuracy!" another male invoked. From behind the curtain came a handful of darts that hit away all the sharp dinnerware. The curtains still blinded Tuxedo Kamen from seeing the two men that were apparently saving them. "Do it, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded confusedly and held up her tier. "Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" the Sailor Butlers yelled turning back into their human forms. However, Tuxedo Kamen noticed something different about these butlers; they weren't the ones that had come out to serve him and Usagi before the fight. They were both old men.

"...Tuxedo Kamen." He heard the woman of his dreams whisper. She almost fell over the balcony but he caught her and pulled her up. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day." She said.

---

Tuxedo Kamen with Sailor Moon carried in his arms passed through the curtains to see an empty hall except the Sailor Scouts (who were just taken off the wall) and two men in tuxedoes. "Well, we'll let you get back to your wedding." The blonde-haired one said.

"It was rude of us to crash your party." The black-haired one added.

"Matte;" Sailor Moon called as the two turned to leave. "Who are you?"

"...Friends," the tall, blonde one stated bluntly before leaving through the door.

"Most of the guests are in the kitchen... it's a nice suite you have up here," The other responded following his comrade's example and leaving.

"How can there be two new Tuxedoes?" Sailor Moon thought. "There's just no way!"


	2. A Formal Gathering

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

_Thanks for the reviews. I was sure to use the critiques and give you more to compliment me on ;-). To give you a heads up, 'Kometto' is the japanese translation of 'comet' so I don't want anyone to be confused as to that. Phages are what they call the humans when their star-seeds are blank; basically like a youma in the first series. Enjoy Chapter 2 :-)_

**Chapter 2**

**A Formal Gathering**

"So where do you think they are from?" Rei asked. The inner Senshi were having a lunch-meeting at the temple discussing the happenings of the night before. The only conclusion they came to was that it'd be too dangerous for Usagi and Mamoru to go on a honeymoon when phages would spontaneously appear. Of course this conclusion came from the mouths of the Outer Senshi but the Inner Senshi were forced to enforce it.

"I don't know," Ami answered. "Well maybe they are Tuxedoes of other galaxies."

"Do you think they are from the Starlight's planet?" Makoto asked. "One of their attacks did have to do with stars."

"But more specifically, it was the North Star." Ami replied.

"But the other had to do with the sun." Rei pointed out. "We all know that the North Star is some distant planet, so maybe they come from the North Star's galaxy."

"That could be true." Minako agreed. "They look different than Tuxedo Kamen anyway."

And Minako was correct. Instead of the full black tuxedo and cape that Tuxedo Kamen had, these two forwent the jackets and cape. The blonde one was colored in grey, wearing a grey bow-tie, grey vest, and grey trousers. The other wore the same thing in the color red. The only piece of their uniform alike to Tuxedo Kamen was the white shirts.

"The blonde one was cute." Makoto admitted staring off into space.

"Do you think so?" Minako asked. "I liked the guy in the red."

"Do all of our discussions have to involve boys?" Ami asked sheepishly.

"Which one did you think was cute?" Makoto and Minako asked Ami who blushed in surprise.

"Leave her alone." Usagi demanded from the corner. "I don't care who they are... I just want this whole thing to be over!"

"Usagi," Rei said caringly. "I know you do, but..."

"No, no buts; I don't like this at all! It should have been over! Everything should have been normal! Yesterday was my wedding day and yet evil still won't take a rest! Once Chaos was defeated, everything should have returned to normal!"

"Usagi..." the other four girls whispered.

"I'm going home..." Usagi whispered.

"Mamoru's place, right?" Rei asked.

"I don't know... I just don't wanna be here discussing this any longer." Usagi said.

Outside, a tall, chestnut brown-haired man and a blue-haired man caught Usagi. "Madam, where is the priestess?" the brown-haired man asked in his low voice.

"Inside..." Usagi said glumly.

"Why so unhappy, madam?" the brown-haired one asked.

"Nothing, I am alright." She responded politely.

"You should always be alright, because when you are smiling, the world smiles with you." The blue-haired man told her.

"Arigatou," Usagi bowed and was on her way.

"Should we follow her?" asked the blue-haired man.

"Hai," the other answered.

---

Usagi wasn't stupid. "I'm blonde; I might be dumb but I'm not stupid!" she yelled at the two men from the temple as she waked through the park. "I know it's the two of you behind that newspaper and if you don't stop following me, I'll call my husband!" she yelled again. The men put down their newspapers and rose up.

"Aren't you scared what we could do to you?" the brown-haired man asked.

"I'm not scared of anything!" she yelled. "That was a stupid thing to say," she thought to herself. In her anger, she forgot that it was two men against one woman. So as any angry and scared person would do, she broke off into a run.

"No, wait!" the blue-haired man called. As Usagi ran, a tall man with a basketball came bouncing it in her path. Without seeing him, Usagi tripped him as well as herself.

"Gomen, gomen!" she said trying to pull herself up.

"That's okay." The man smiled trying to find his basketball. When he reached for it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. The man continued to grip his chest and breathed heavily. All of a sudden, his starseed appeared. Usagi looked around and found the coast clear. "Moon Eternal... Make Up!"

"Sailor Basketball!" the new phage announced. "Would you like a game?"

"No, I wouldn't!" Sailor Moon answered. "Silver Moon..."

"I don't take no for an answer... Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball invoked throwing the basketball, hitting Sailor Moon's tier away into a bush. "Let's play a game!"

The two men that were chasing Usagi appeared and stopped in their tracks as they saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Basketball. "You two get away!" Sailor Moon instructed.

"Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball invoked again. As Sailor Moon turned back around from talking to the two men she was hit in the face with the basketball and fell over.

"It's time, Kasai." The blue-haired man said.

"You're right, Zachary." The man now known to us as Kasai said. "Power of the Millennium... Kometto!"

"Power of the Millennium... Asteroid!" Zachary shouted. In a flash of light, two different Tuxedoes than the ones Sailor Moon had seen before stood behind her.

"Two... more?" she asked as she lost her consciousness.

"With height and talent a man should never stoop so low as to hitting a woman, as sure as the comets fly overhead, I am Tuxedo Kometto!"

"And I am Tuxedo Asteroid. Turn back now and receive another chance at life!"

"Forged together for a new era, we are Tuxedoes; teaching you some manners."

"I'll teach you some manners!" Sailor Basketball sassed. "Sharp Pass!" The two Tuxedoes picked the unconscious Sailor Moon up and jumped out of the way.

"Asteroid... Belt!" Tuxedo Asteroid yelled. After saying the attack, he brought out his extendable cane and it turned into a whip and slapped Sailor Basketball on the forehead.

Sailor Basketball let out a short yelp. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Comet Experience!" Tuxedo Kometto invoked. He twirled his extendable cane and flung it at the phage who was hit between the eyes.

"You guys don't play fair... it's two against one; I'll be back!" Sailor Basketball swore. He turned and ran.

"Sailor Moon; wake up fast, you have to heal the phage!" Tuxedo Kometto pleaded, but she did not wake up and the phage was gone.

Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen ran towards the scene. "Sailor Moon!" he exclaimed in shock taking a knee and lifting her up.

"She's just unconscious; she had a collision with a basketball." Tuxedo Asteroid smiled in his blue bowtie, trousers and vest over the uniform white shirt.

"Don't worry; she'll just wake up with a headache." Tuxedo Kometto explained in his green bowtie, trousers and vest over the uniform white shirt.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "Where are your two friends?" The two men began to walk away. "Answer me!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled in anguish even though he was relieved his Usako would be alright.

"Is that an order, Tuxedo Kamen?" Tuxedo Kometto asked.

Tuxedo Kamen knelt there confused. "Yes... yes it is."

"Then it shall be done. We'll answer you with this; meet us on the top of your apartment building tomorrow at sunset."

"My apartment building, how do you know about that?"

"Bring no one." Tuxedo Asteroid instructed. "And get Sailor Moon back to health. Sayonara Tuxedo Kamen."

---

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the sleeping Usagi on the couch. "She was alright," he finally convinced himself. He looked out the window and saw the sun reach the lowest point before it became night. He walked up the stairs of his apartment to the meeting of the Tuxedoes. Did he wonder why they knew what apartment he was in? Of course he did, but as the times were, there was no time like the present to confront evil. He made his way to the roof door and sighed. He opened the door and found one Tuxedo in the middle of the roof standing their facing away from him.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked

"Tuxedo Kamen," Tuxedo Sun stuttered. "It is nice for you to join me."

"You're one of them from the wedding." Tuxedo Kamen concluded.

"You... you have a good eye." Tuxedo Sun stammered again.

"Why are you so nervous and where are the other three, if not more?" Tuxedo Kamen asked inquisitively.

"I... I'm not nervous, okay?" Tuxedo Sun responded.

"Okay, so stop stammering." Tuxedo Kamen said with a smile telling how young this one was. For some reason he didn't think Tuxedo Sun was evil especially sine he looked no older than Usagi.

"I... I'm not." Tuxedo Sun said calming himself. He took a step back and frowned. "Sun Target Accuracy!" and with yelling the attack, he pulled out his extendable cane and out of the end fired the darts that Tuxedo Kamen saw flung at the phages during the wedding reception.

Tuxedo Kamen, ready for anything, easily dodged the missiles and threw a single rose at Tuxedo Sun. Unknowing of how to react, Tuxedo Sun waited for it to strike him, but then a twirling extendable can stopped the rose and returned to its owner. Tuxedo Kamen realized the three other Tuxedoes were on each corner of the building.

"You two from the reception," Tuxedo Kamen said looking at Tuxedo Star and Tuxedo Sun. "And you two from the park." He said looking at Tuxedo Asteroid and Kometto. "What is your business here and with Sailor Moon?"

"You, Tuxedo Kamen, were awakened as the guardian for earth." Tuxedo Asteroid explained.

"Now, tell me something I don't know." Tuxedo Kamen responded sarcastically.

"We were awakened for a similar purpose." Tuxedo Star told him.

"A similar purpose; are you here to protect the Sailor Senshi?" Tuxedo Kamen asked them.

"Our purpose is similar to theirs also." Tuxedo Star replied.

"Well then if we have similar missions, we might as well get to know each other." Tuxedo Kamen said in trying to be reasonable.

"We'll be getting to know each other alright," Tuxedo Kometto smiled. "Attack!"

Tuxedo Kamen found himself being attacked by three of the four Tuxedoes. Uneducated about their purpose, he had no choice but to treat them as the enemy. Dodging punch after punch and attack after attack, Tuxedo Kamen wondered why they fought him so lightly. "Are you holding back?" Tuxedo Kamen asked Tuxedo Kometto.

"I'll show you holding back!" Tuxedo Kometto yelled. "Comet Experience!" he yelled throwing his extendable cane.

"Asteroid Belt!" Tuxedo Asteroid said aloud as his cane became whip, heading for Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sun Target Accuracy!" shouted Tuxedo Sun as again darts came from the end of his extendable cane.

Tuxedo Kamen evaluated the problem quite efficiently. He brought out his own extendable cane and by holding both ends, caught onto Asteroid's whip. Pulling the whip from him, he whipped back, Tuxedo Kometto's cane and easily blocked Tuxedo Sun's darts.

Once Tuxedo Kometto had been hit by his own attack, Tuxedo Asteroid tripped by his own whip, and Tuxedo Sun left in awe by Tuxedo Kamen's excellent defense, Tuxedo Star walked up into the face of the Tuxedo protecting earth. He threw a punch but Tuxedo Kamen blocked it. He went to kick him, but again Tuxedo Kamen put on marvelous defense.

"Is this some type of a joke to you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in all seriousness. "You're insulting me by standing right in front of me and playing with the situation."

"Can you fight someone you can't see?" Tuxedo Star asked.

"I see you just fine."

"Not for long..." with that said, Tuxedo Star backed up and aimed an end of his extendable cane at Tuxedo Kamen's face. "North Star Reflection!" A few seconds went by and Tuxedo Kamen stood confused until he saw a bright light collect at the end of the other man's cane.

"Just like before!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed but it was too late. The blinding light engulfed Tuxedo Kamen and he could not see through it. In the attempt to shield his eyes, he mistakenly knocked off his mask. "Oh no," he thought.

"Forget that one," Tuxedo Star told him. "Put this one on." He said handing Tuxedo Kamen another mask. When Tuxedo Kamen put it on, he tried opening his eyes and he saw the outline of Tuxedo Star in front of him despite the bright light. "Now can you see me?"

"Yes, but barely" Tuxedo Kamen responded.

"Then, watch this!" Tuxedo Star raised his cane to the sky and was about to strike Tuxedo Kamen but when the bright light had died, Tuxedo Kamen stood with his extendable cane at Tuxedo Star's neck.

"Drop it," he ordered.

"It shall be done." Tuxedo Star said. He dropped his cane and took a step backward. The next action he took part in, amazed Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Star dropped to one knee and put a fist over his heart. "Once again, I am at your service, Prince Endymion."

"As am I... as am I... as am I." the other three responded taking a knee also.

"Stand up and tell me who you are." Tuxedo Kamen told them.

"I am Tuxedo Star." Tuxedo Star replied.

"No, tell me who you really are. You obviously know who I am to know where I live, so who are you?"

Stretching out his hand for a handshake, Tuxedo Star was about to reveal his identity. "I am... move!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus invoked as the attack sped for Tuxedo Star.

"You brought them here?" Tuxedo Star yelled thinking he was being deceived. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood at one of the unoccupied corners of the roof.

"No, I didn't!" Tuxedo Kamen tried to tell him.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Sun Target Accuracy!" Tuxedo Sun invoked, shooting darts into the unstoppable attack of water. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"Get away from him!" Sailor Uranus instructed. "And go back to wherever you came from."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you two wanted a fight." Tuxedo Star teased.

"If you want one, you'll get one!" Sailor Uranus ran headfast towards Tuxedo Star.

"North Star..."

"Wait;" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "They're friends!"

If he was telling that to the Senshi or to the Tuxedoes, none of them knew but Tuxedo Star looked at Tuxedo Kometto who must have read his mind.

"Comet Experience!" he invoked throwing his twirling cane into the air.

"North Star Reflection!" Tuxedo Star yelled pointing the light towards the twirling cane. Beams of white light showered the roof and Sailor Uranus stopped in her tracks and was blinded at the sight. The four Tuxedoes walked towards the edge of the side of the roof leading to the front of the building.

"Don't leave yet!" Tuxedo Kamen begged seeing the outline of their figures with his new mask. He ran for them but stopped, noticing he was at the edge of the roof. When the bright light disappeared, he saw the Tuxedoes below riding their motorcycles into the distance.


	3. Prelude to the Mission

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

_Thanks for the reviews and for all the tips. I have hopefully made this a better chapter with the tips everyone has given me. Enjoy the read _

**Chapter 3**

**Prelude to the Mission**

"Damn it!" Mamoru swore hitting his fist against a wall. "Why were you there?"

Haruka and Michiru stood at the couch were Usagi sat on opposite sides. "Mamoru-sama, please listen."

"Listen to what; the sound of opportunity escaping us? You had no business being there or following me!" Mamoru yelled at them.

"Mamoru-sama, we were not following you," Michiru replied calmly. "We came to check on Usagi when we saw a rose fall from the roof and then a bright light; we thought you were in trouble."

"You don't think I could have handled it myself?" Mamoru asked them.

"We have no doubt that you could have," Michiru answered again. "There's no better half for our Usagi, but it is our duty to..."

"To hell with duty; your duty has cost us much over the years! For once, use your head and not your mission!"

"I cannot believe this!" Haruka hissed in amazement. "Look, we are very sorry for intruding on your affair, Mamoru, but it was only for the best. For you to stand there and tell us to forget about our mission is like telling the sun not to shine or telling the bees not to buzz; it's what they are meant to do. I thought you of all people would know that; I'd expect this from Usagi and the others, before I would expect it from you."

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He indeed did respect the Outer Senshi, especially Haruka, but he just didn't like their way of going about things. "Some things Usagi and I have to find out for ourselves."

"It is our duty to protect the Prince and Princess from outside harm." Michiru explained. "It's for the good of the future, not to mention your future."

"What do you classify as outside harm?" Mamoru asked. "Why not start protecting us from tripping on the sidewalks or friends that are not Senshi? I understand everything you are telling me, but you must understand whatever the future is, the future is! How are Usagi and I to have a future, to know what it is, and what it holds if we cannot find out for ourselves, to feel it for ourselves? We are not children!"

"But you are royalty," Haruka reasoned. "And it will be over my dead body before I let the Prince and Princess die again. I will not stand by and let it happen when I have been given the chance and the purpose to do everything in my power to stop it."

Mamoru took Haruka's words to heart, forgot his anger and sighed. "There will be no agreements met here, I see." Mamoru said to the blonde-haired woman. Haruka shook her head boldly. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave us."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi blurted standing out. "No, they are our friends."

"They will always be our friends, and as friends we're allowed to see things differently..." Mamoru said politely to the two Senshi. "May I see you both to the door?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi protested again.

"No, Kitten," Haruka said to Usagi. "He is correct and we will go. Ja, Mamoru-sama." She said, which means to say goodbye.

"Sayonara Usagi-chan." Michiru told the girl bowing her head. The two women followed Mamoru to the door and left. Mamoru quietly closed the door and sat against it.

"Are you angry with me?" Mamoru asked his wife.

"I don't know, Mamo-chan." She replied staring at the coffee table in front of her.

"I know they mean well, but do you understand?" Mamoru asked again still looking at the ceiling.

"I understand more than you know... I just can't stand it when my friends are fighting." She explained as tears escaped her eyes and whimpers were voiced from her lips.

"Oh, Usako," Mamoru awed going towards the couch and hugging his beloved. She quickly hid her head in his chest and let the tears fall. "Your heart is too big for this world." He paused and enjoyed the moment of having her so close to him. "If you want me to, I will apologize to them if I offended them and make sure they know that there is no animosity between us."

"Will you?" She asked lifting her head up. Mamoru planted a kiss on her forehead.

"For you, I'll do anything." He said kissing her nose, then her cheeks, and then her mouth.

"Oh Mamo-chan," she sighed as she felt his hands massage her back. Usagi could not wish to be in better hands than that of her beloved prince. His touch was strong and loving, his lips firm and tender. The things she felt when around him, she could find no comparison to. Never could she see herself in the arms of another man.

Mamoru felt the same way about her. She was his bunny, his love. When around her, Mamoru was filled with such tranquility as if she was sent to stop the torrential winds of stress in his life. How he was lucky enough to fall in love with such an angel, he would never know but he thanked God every day for her, for the way he made her feel. She held claim to his heart and he was eager to let her know she laid claim to his body also. Unlike other men, Mamoru had saved himself for his wife, his beloved Usagi. He had no thought of lust within him around the beautiful creature; his love for her took the place of the sinful feeling that all men can fall powerless to.

Usagi wanted more than to feel his hands on her blouse. She wanted him to touch her bare skin. As their lips continued to press against each other and their tongues danced, she secretly wanted more than their tongues doing the dancing. Her imagination could not take her where she wanted to be. To make love for the first time with the man of her dreams, the prince of her reality, and the husband of her life would be the fantasy of any woman and Usagi was glad she had held out that long. She did not want any man like she wanted Mamoru.

Mamoru let Usagi guide his manly hands under her blouse to feel her naked back. She was soft and warm and she heated up his usually cold hands. He wanted more, he knew the kisses wouldn't satisfy his urge for the sweet passion he wanted to share with his Usako. He wanted to make a pact with his wife, a physical pact that only true lovers should make. He felt chills as Usagi had now pulled out his shirt from being tucked in his pants and her hands explored his back and abdomen. This was the touch he wanted, the touch that completed him. He had been touched before, but none of those other women were connected to him like Usagi was.

Usagi roamed the beautifully chiseled body. Everything about Mamoru set a flame in her heart that she could not explain. Usagi was scared and anxiety took over her as his hands slowly removed buttons from her blouse. She slowly pulled away from Mamoru's skin and put her hands on his shoulders.

Mamoru read her like a book, and took his hands away from her blouse. He broke the kiss and smiled. "You really know how to get me going." He growled lowly, teasing his beloved.

The bass tone that Mamoru took on had sent chills down Usagi's spine. She kissed him once more and smiled. "I love you." Usagi kissed him again and soon she was on her back, trying to rationalize everything her body was feeling. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered as Mamoru kissed her neck. She tried to control her breathing but Mamoru stayed on her ticklish neck softly laying wet kisses on them.

"I love you, Usagi." He whispered. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang stopping the couple from whatever could have been initiated in those next few minutes. "Should I answer it?" he asked her.

"It's probably important." She smiled finally opening her eyes to see the man staring lovingly into her blue eyes. Usagi, somewhat did not want him to move and it was until he kissed her forehead that she let him go. "He knows me too well," she thought.

Mamoru let Usagi button-up the buttons he had unbuttoned and then open the door. A man his height, with blonde-hair tied into a ponytail stood in front of him wearing dark sunglasses, a grey button-up shirt, and denim jeans alike to Mamoru's.

"Chiba Mamoru?" the man asked.

"Yes it is..." Mamoru replied. "Haven't I seen you before?" Mamoru looked at the blonde-haired man and the cool smiled that tipped to the right. "Such warmth." He thought to himself.

"I don't know sir." he answered. "May I come in; I have some business to discuss with Mr. Chiba."

"Yes please do," Mamoru motioned him to enter and as he did, Roiyaru accidentally dropped his sunglasses. But due to the quick reflexes of both men, they both caught a handle at the same time. "You think on your feet." Mamoru told him.

"I try," the man replied. Mamoru noticed the slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. Where had he heard the voice before? While he thought of this, he guided his guest to the couch opposite of the one Usagi was on. "Would you like something to drink, um..."

"Shuensha Roiyaru." The man replied. "Yes, anything would be fine."

Mamoru nodded. "This is my wife..."

"Tsukino Usagi, or Chiba Usagi, I am sorry."

"Wow, how did you know?" Usagi asked. "Have you been stalking Mamoru?"

"No, madam," Roiyaru smiled. "I have a knack of telling newly weds."

"Are you sure I have not seen you before?" Mamoru asked coming back with a glass of water.

"It is alright if you do not remember." Roiyaru smiled.

"So I have seen you before, but where?" Mamoru asked. "College?"

"No, Chiba-san, I haven't been to America." Roiyaru answered.

"How did you know I was studying in America?" Mamoru asked.

"Are you sure you haven't stalked him? Usagi asked. "You're beginning to sound like stalker material."

"I assure you, I haven't stalked him Usagi... or should I say Sailor Moon?" Roiyaru asked.

Usagi and Mamoru gasped. "How did you know?" Mamoru asked. Mamoru slowly built his guard.

"I know many things, Tuxedo Kamen." Roiyaru responded staying very cool.

Mamoru did not know what to think. Was this man friend or foe? He knew his secret identity as well as Usagi's. Maybe the two had not been careful and transformed in front of him. The only place was the wedding... and a light bulb flashed on in Mamoru's head. "You're the server at the wedding reception!"

Roiyaru let out a short laugh. "Yes, I am; how are you finding married life?"

"Wait, did you see us transform?" Usagi inquired standing up. "You can't tell anyone, do you hear me?"

"Usako!" Mamoru hissed. Usagi controlled herself and sat back down. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, it matters that I do know. I am no enemy, Chiba Mamoru; I am here to serve you... again."

"You did a well enough job at the wedding." Mamoru replied.

"I did not serve you then Mamoru... perhaps you do not remember," Roiyaru said reflectively. "But all is well, now that you are safe."

"I've been safe... Shuensha-san, please tell me how you know this information and what you are talking about." Mamoru pleaded.

"I will in due time, but first I must return this to you." Roiyaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a mask. It was the mask Tuxedo Kamen had flung off yesterday night during his battle. He tossed it to Mamoru who caught it and was left in awe.

"You're one of them." Mamoru said quietly. "Which one?"

"Tuxedo Star and I are one in the same." Roiyaru replied smiling at Chiba Mamoru as he cleverly began to piece the information together. "I am one of them and I am here begging your forgiveness." He stood up and froze as if standing in the military. "Prince Endymion, it was the only way we could have been sure that you were the prince."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. "If you are who you say you are, then how did you pass Haruka and Michiru without being confronted?"

"Who are they?" Roiyaru asked back. "The only ones I know are you, Mamoru and you Usagi, or Princess of the White Moon."

"The more you know, the more you amaze me," Usagi said truthfully. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked again.

Roiyaru began to explain just a little to Usagi but for Mamoru, it went in one ear and out the other. This man, he had only relatively met two days ago was in his house, knew him and his wife, and new of their existence during the Silver Millennium, yet he was a friend. He carefully wanted to piece the puzzle together but he knew he could not unless he was with the man, one-on one.

Roiyaru sensed that about Mamoru and stopped the little explanation he gave to Usagi. "If you would allow me to, I will explain to you in much more detail."

"That'd be a great idea; maybe we could have cookies; do you think Mako-chan could bake some, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked gleefully.

"Usagi," Mamoru told her. "Maybe you should go check if she can."

"Another good idea... wait a minute, are you kicking me out of my own home?" Usagi asked with a cute questioning gaze.

"Go meet with the others and I'll relate the story to you later."

"But Mamo-chan," Usagi protested getting a stern look from her husband. "Well alright." Usagi took her things and was off.

"Sorry for my inconvenience," Roiyaru smiled.

"It's nothing; but please tell your story." Mamoru didn't know what he was in for, but he knew that this would be his chance to understand Roiyaru and the other men dressed in Tuxedoes.

"Well, of course you know, it started a long, long ago..."

_---_

_Ha, did I lead some of you on? Hey, it's PG-13 :-D! Complements and constructive criticism HEAVILY appreciated :-)!_


	4. In The Beginning

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

_This is going to start off with a flashback and that is why it's italicized. When it's not italicized any longer it's back in present day :-) Thank you shadow for telling me Prince Endymion's father's name._

**Chapter 4**

**In the Beginning...**

"_King Arcturus," his messenger said. "Queen Beryl is on her way, the earth stands ready to fight."_

"_We will need all the help we can get, send a message to the kingdoms of the Moon, Sun, North Star, Comet, and Asteroid. Surely, the ones that give off such light will help us conquer the evil that plagues this galaxy."_

"_The Moon Kingdom already waits to fight their own battle against Beryl; Queen Serenity sends her best wishes."_

"_Serenity's court must have assembled also... Well, send messages just to the rest; I await their response."_

_---_

"_Roiyaru-kun, you are my best warrior, you know that we are all about to engage in the battle of the galaxy."_

"_Yes my lord, I do and I am ready to lead our army in fighting for the North Star."_

"_I want and need you to go to the Earth and fight on their behalf." The king replied._

"_You want me to go as mercenary, my king? What about here and what about my home?" Roiyaru asked._

"_We will hold our own here, but who shall we shine for if the earth is destroyed? We surely cannot shine for ourselves. You will do well for them."_

"_Yes sir, I will go." He gave the last bow he'd ever give him and left his presence._

_---_

_In the presence of King Arcturus, the four warriors bowed. "Along with our Sister Moon, light has been cast down to our planet with such radiance and wonder by the North Star, Sun, Comets, and Asteroids." The king began. "Now, they stand with us to fight."_

_The four men stood in front of the King and Prince of the Earth._

"_I am Roiyaru, sent by your Cousin Hoshi, the King of the North Star. I, my king, will make sure that the earth will win to see the reflection of the North Star once more." The blonde-haired male with his hair tied back in a ponytail said in his knightly attire._

"_Let it be done." Roiyaru replied._

"_I am Kasai, sent by your Cousin Haley, Guardian and Queen of the Comets." The tall, chestnut-brown haired man stated. "It will be my honor to defend the earth so it may share in the experience of the comets once more."_

"_Then let it be done," King Arcturus ordered._

"_I am Zachary, sent by your Cousin Chiron, Guardian and Queen of the Asteroids." The man equal to Roiyaru's height but with blue hair stated. "I am here to fight for the well-being of the earth so that the belts of asteroids may stream the skies once more."_

"_Then let it be done." King Arcturus said again._

"_And I am Tomoshibi, sent by Helios, King of the Sun." The nervous lad said._

"_He himself could not come?" the king asked._

"_He is protecting the dreams and the wellbeing of the sun, so that the sun may give its warmth once more to earth." The lad replied, obviously the youngest of the four._

"_The power of the Pegasus would have done us well, but no matter, let it be done!" King Arcturus stated. "Earth, here are your Generals, obey them as if you were obeying me."_

"_Father," Prince Endymion began. "I would like to fight also."_

"_No, my son; I cannot allow it, and your late mother would have never stood for it."_

"_Father, I understand you are keeping me from the Moon Kingdom, but from fighting for home?"_

"_I have heard enough! You will live to taste the throne my son and never to taste the bitterness we know as war. It is time, men!"_

_---_

_As the troops of the earth assembled on the battleground, from space came the forces of the Negaverse. "People of earth, bow down before your new queen!" Queen Beryl cackled._

"_Never Beryl; we never did before and we never will in the future!" King Arcturus yelled as the forces of the Negaverse landed._

"_For the earth!" Roiyaru yelled as the troops echoed him. Roiyaru turned and saw one man raising his sword. "Prince Endymion; what are you doing?" he said looking at Earth's prince._

"_Fighting for my kingdom!" he said. _

"_Prince Endymion, if your father catches you!"_

"_Come now, Roiyaru-kun; if I cannot fight for the one I love, I must fight for the place I love." He replied with a smile._

"_Do you mean you and the Moon Princess? Wow, that's just enough to kill me" Roiyaru yelled as the Negaverse minions found their way towards them._

"_If the Negaverse does not do it first, here they come, Roiyaru!"_

_And the battle began. Roiyaru stood with Tomoshibi and fought with him. The music of weapons hitting each other rang in Roiyaru's ear. He realized everyone's own unique weapon of choice. He, the prince, and the king used swords. Tomoshibi used daggers and knives with which he threw with perfect accuracy. Kasai used his shield as his weapon, blocking and slicing through the opposition with the shield's razor sharp sides. He could even throw it like a discus and it would return to him just in time to face more opposition. Zachary used a whip and with the right maneuver, it stabbed and pierced the enemies from the Negaverse. Roiyaru's courage built itself as he surveyed the men that fought with him._

_---_

_The battle raged on and many of earth's troops were slain but an almost even amount of Negaverse forces fell with them. As King Arcturus fought for his planet, Queen Beryl took to his ingenuity and wished to smite him. Ironically when she looked at his son she lusted after him. As she waited for the most perfect opportunity, a bolt of black lightning was sent King Arcturus's way but he was ready and hit the lightning away with his sword._

"_It will take more than that, Beryl!" King Arcturus yelled. From behind a Negaverse minion stabbed King Arcturus in the back._

"_And down falls the king!" Beryl cackled as King Arcturus took a knee._

"_Father!" Prince Endymion yelled._

"_Endymion?" the king questioned as his son ran to his aid. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Fighting, father," Prince Endymion said unhappily. As Roiyaru vanquished a Negaverse minion he ran to the king's aid along with Kasai, Tomoshibi, and Zachary._

"_Generals protect... the king." King Arcturus said with his last breath._

"_Father, no!" Prince Endymion shouted._

"_Your king is dead; the battle is over, the earth is to be conquered. The only thing left is to join me!" Beryl laughed again._

"_Prince Endymion," Kasai said. "Go..."_

"_I cannot leave you all here!"_

"_Leave now; run away to somewhere that is safe!" Zachary advised._

"_There is no where safe Prince Endymion!" Queen Beryl yelled._

"_Run, perhaps to the Moon Kingdom?" Roiyaru whispered. Endymion's eyes contracted. It was the only thing left for him to do... run to his beloved. So he closed his father's eyelids and ran._

"_You will be honored for what you have done for me!" Prince Endymion said running away._

"_I'll get him; don't worry; what I want I always get." Queen Beryl said. "Planet earth, you now have nothing to fight for, your king is dead and your prince has proven a coward; you all might as well fight for me!"_

"_Never!" yelled earth's four generals._

"_And what of you, soldiers of earth, or shall your fate resemble that of these fools and their kingdoms?"_

"_What do you mean?" Tomoshibi asked the witch._

"_As we speak, my generals are conquering your puny, insignificant homes and putting the mark of the Negaverse on them!"_

"_You're a liar!" Tomoshibi yelled in angst._

"_Don't worry, it isn't like you'll be going back home, you twit! Now, Earth, whom shall you work for?"_

"_We will serve Beryl! Do not kill us!" yelled earth's soldiers._

"_Cowards!" Zachary yelled. As soon as the soldiers gave permission, the powers of the Negaverse entered them and drained their energy until they were simplified to mindless drones ready to do Beryl's bidding._

"_Now attack!" Beryl yelled._

_---_

_The four mercenaries stood back to back taking on the soldiers that had been fighting with them just fifteen minutes ago._

"_We must finish them!" Zachary yelled._

"_How can we, there are still so many?" Roiyaru asked._

"_We must put our power together." Kasai suggested._

"_Let us hurry," Roiyaru told them. "We are tiring quickly... For earth!"_

"_For earth!" the other three yelled and soon only a few of Beryl's new Negaverse drones stood._

"_This shall finish easy." Kasai said breathing uneasily. He went to attack another drone but in front of him appeared a man with long, flowing brown hair. "Comet Shield!" he invoked but the power of his force was not enough to stop the evil man. He broke Kasai's shield into pieces and with a blast of negative energy, blasted him backwards where he went into cardiac arrest and died._

"_Good job, Nephrite; back so soon?" Queen Beryl asked._

"_I am here to serve you my queen."_

"_As are we," three blondes added. _

"_Finish them off, the battle tires me; I will seek you on the Moon." Queen Beryl instructed and she vanished._

"_The vengeance of the asteroids will sting you like leather of this whip!" Zachary shouted at Zoicite. Whipping the male across the face would be his last hit against evil. Zoicite felt the mark on his left cheek and became angry. He formulated a crystal and struck the blue-haired mercenary from the Asteroids and he died, unable to strike back._

"_You'll pay for this!" Roiyaru yelled._

"_You must be the honorable warrior of the North Star." Kunzite smiled. "I will have fun crushing you to the stardust I made of your king!"_

"_You're about to wish you never said that." Roiyaru yelled. As Roiyaru ran towards Kunzite, Tomoshibi pulled out four knives and threw them at the Negaverse generals. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were unexpectedly hit but Kunzite was lucky. As Roiyaru rushed towards Kunzite, the platinum blonde jumped over his head and stood in front of Tomoshibi._

"_You hit my Zoicite." Kunzite said agitatedly until he broke into a smile. He lifted the boy off his feet by his neck. "It's a pity such talent and beauty was wasted on you." Kunzite took out his sword and pushed deeply into Tomoshibi's abdomen._

"_Tomoshibi!" Roiyaru cried running towards the falling mercenary. Kunzite took a step back, with his bloodied sword in hand and watched Roiyaru take the boy up in his arms. "Stay strong, Tomoshibi, stay strong."_

"_Strength is nothing; death shall be your gain if you do not join Beryl now!" Kunzite yelled._

_Roiyaru shook his head trying to stop his emotion from influence his ability to fight. Roiyaru brought out his sword once more and fought the General of the Negaverse and obtained the upper hand. The slightest bit of optimism sparked in him but it was crushed when he found out Kunzite was merely playing with him. The fight between the two blondes became fierce until from the corner of his eye Kunzite spotted Zoicite. Zoicite flung the knife that was thrown at him and it hit Roiyaru in the back. The blonde mercenary yelped in pain not knowing what had entered his back. He turned and saw Zoicite with an evil smile on his face._

_As Roiyaru turned back to Kunzite, Kunzite pushed the knife deeper into the man's back, but screams did not escape his lips. As Roiyaru inhaled after exhaling the breath of pain, Kunzite stabbed him with the sword he had stabbed Tomoshibi with._

"_You are a beautiful sight when blood is running down your lips," Kunzite whispered in the ear of the blonde warrior. "I could save you; I can see you and I having a lot of fun together... I have a thing for blondes." Kunzite saw the defeat in the blue eyes of his adversary. Roiyaru's anger and pride swelled up within him and he spat blood upon Kunzite's face. Kunzite was shocked. "Get off my sword." The platinum blonde ordered. With a force of dark energy, Kunzite blasted Roiyaru back a few feet away from Tomoshibi and he laid there unmoving._

"_Get up you two," Zoicite ordered. Nephrite and Jadeite stood unaffected and laughed at the four fallen generals._

"_It is time to conquer the Moon Kingdom!" Kunzite announced. The four Negaverse generals nodded at each other and disappeared._

_Roiyaru crawled his way towards Tomoshibi and put his arm around him. Tomoshibi was in shock, he was shaking yet his body was tense. His eyes constricted and his hands were in the bloodied soil of the earth. Roiyaru faked a smile and asked, "Are you afraid to die, Tomoshibi-kun?" Roiyaru watched as the boy slowly nodded. "There is no need to be. Death only comes to the evil and the cowards; you will not die. Just think upon the stars and let them guide you to your resting place, my friend." _

_Roiyaru waited for death to take over his young friend's face. "Now sleep, Tomoshibi – tomorrow you will find yourself in a place where death cannot find you." Roiyaru smiled. He did not know if his young friend could hear him, for he gave no response. Tomoshibi took a deep breath and died. At the sight of the boy's death; Roiyaru couldn't find the strength for emotions. "Prince Endymion!" he thought to himself. "I pray you have run far! Sister Moon, please protect him! Kasai-kun, Zachary-kun, and Tomoshibi... I'm coming to meet you." Death was taking him over. He was no longer conscious, yet with his last thought, he wished that he'd have another chance to protect the Earth... to return it to peace; true peace._

_---_

_As Queen Serenity surveyed what happened to the galaxy, to the Moon Kingdom, and to her daughter, she lifted her Moon Wand and Roiyaru's wish would be granted..._

---

Usagi ran to Rei's shrine where she knew she'd find her friends. After minutes passing by of having to catch her breath, she finally explained it to them.

"He had to leave." Usagi ended the explanation. The Inner Senshi were then joined by the cats Luna and Artemis.

"Repeat what he said, Usagi; why are they here?" Minako asked.

"He said something about the New Era and that they were awakened for that purpose and that purpose only. We were right when they said they must represent something. The one we met represents the North Star, the other one at the wedding represents the Sun, and the other two that chased me represent the Comets and the Asteroids."

"You were chased, Usagi?" Makoto asked obsessively.

"Long story," she replied blushing. "They are here to awaken some New Era."

"What era could that be?" Ami asked Luna.

"This New Era," Luna pondered. "Artemis, do you think they could mean the Era of Peace?"

"You mean the one that can only be awakened by the eternal-power of the Senshi?" Artemis asked.

"Yes! It is coming back to me now!" Luna said excitedly. "The Era of Peace is the legendary age when evil is defeated and peace is returned to that of the Silver Millennium."

"Supposedly, the Silver Crystal overcomes the darkness of the world and then it is Sailor Eternal Power that awakens the peace and it reigns!"

"Shouldn't have been awakened already then, Artemis?" Minako asked. "Galaxia said it herself, she was looking for starseeds that shined forever and only Senshi have it. Sailor Moon defeated the evil Chaos and all of the starseeds have returned."

"But Mina, there are still phages spontaneously popping up, maybe we haven't awakened the time yet." Ami suggested.

"Even if we haven't awakened it, why do we need a couple of guys in tuxedoes to help us?" Makoto asked. "Tuxedo Kamen is the prince of the Earth, so he is its guardian. As far as I know, no one can live on the North Star, on a comet, an asteroid, and definitely not in the sun."

"Mako-chan is right." Rei agreed. "How are they guardians of what they say?"

Luna and Artemis pondered until Artemis shot his head up. "Luna!" he exclaimed. "Remember, what Queen Serenity had shared with us before we were all sent to this time on earth?"

"I vaguely remember, Artemis." She admitted.

"Well, not only was there a battle in the Moon Kingdom, but there was a battle for earth!"

"I think I remember Artemis! Do you think they were the Four Legendary Mercenaries for earth?" Luna asked.

"They must be!" Artemis answered excitedly. "We've got to show the Senshi what we mean!"

"Yeah, please do." The Senshi giggled.

"Luna, if you would please do the honors." Artemis insisted.

"Surely... Luna Mind Meld!" Luna invoked and the beam from the crescent moon on her forehead shot into the appearing signs of all of the Senshi. They found themselves on Earth during the battle against Queen Beryl.

"Attack!" Beryl yelled. She seemed to be pointing at the Senshi.

"Girlies," Minako announced. "Let's Transform!"

"With our new powers this should be a cinch!" Makoto proclaimed happily.

"Mercury Crystal Power... Mars Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Venus Crystal Power... Moon Eternal... MAKE UP!"

But much to the Senshi's dismay, it didn't work.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked as minions of the Negaverse ran towards them.


	5. The Four Tuxedoes

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 5**

**The Four Tuxedoes**

As the four Senshi stood in front of Usagi to protect her, four men ran straight through them.

"Are we ghosts?" Makoto asked.

"You didn't think you could change history, did you?" Luna asked walking up to them. "Look at them, the Four Mercenaries who came to fight for earth. At this time, girls, every star, every thing in the universe had life and inhabitance. The blonde one there is Roiyaru; he could beat even the best warriors of the Moon Kingdom; the only man that could match him was Prince Endymion of Earth."

"The young one beside him is Tomoshibi." Artemis explained. "The sun was the best in all weaponry, and this one was told to be the son of their best archer. Legend has it, the sun itself chose on whom it would shine upon and when it decided to put the planets in it's orbit, it shined on each with the accuracy it felt necessary."

"There is Kasai." Luna said talking of the chestnut brown hair. "The comets had a ruler just as everyone else did. He also was a great warrior. Makoto, you should know of him for he was very close with King Jupiter and maybe had even asked for your hand in marriage." Luna sang.

"I wish there were more like him today." Makoto commented causing the girls to laugh even in the midst of the war.

"And last but not least, the mercenary sent from the asteroids; Zachary. Not much is knows about him or the asteroids at this point because they just began to become full of life and energy."

"So what do they have to do with the Tuxedoes?" Rei asked.

"Watch..." Luna said as the battle somehow fast forwarded.

"Where's Mamoru?" Usagi asked looking around.

"Prince Endymion had already left for the Moon Kingdom at this point and by now, Beryl was already causing havoc." Luna explained to her. They continued to watch as they saw Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite appear in front of them.

"I'm glad we're done with them." Minako mumbled.

They watched as the generals of the Negaverse easily killed the four mercenaries. After the fight, Luna brought them back to explain why the four men were reincarnated. "Well, we all have a purpose in this new age and they are back to complete their own."

"So they're here to finish their mission." Rei said reflectively.

"Were they reincarnated like we were and just now awakened?" Minako asked.

"We don't know," Artemis answered. "But after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, Queen Serenity surveyed the damage and after saving all of you, she put these four in capsules and brought them to her knowing that we'd need help awakening the New Era."

"But before we could ask her how and when the Era would be awakened, she sent us to earth too." Luna finished.

"When do we find out, Luna?" Usagi asked. Luna could not answer, so Usagi hoped that the answer would come soon so she could finally bring the world to true peace...

---

It was a full moon and Hotaru looked up to the moonlit sky and stars began to rise everywhere. The stars turned black and dark and they began to circle around Hotaru and she screamed. Four male figures appeared behind her and a bright light shot to the heavens and the moon became a reddish color. The dark stars became bright again but the darkness collected into a powerful being and it engulfed the four men that caused it.

Hotaru continued running in the mute scene and looked up to the moon which was wine-red. The monster she had been running from began to engulf all the stars that began shining again until it was ready to engulf her. Luckily, Princess Serenity was behind her and after invoking an attack, she shot a beam into the darkness, but the darkness was too powerful and it engulfed Serenity.

Before it could engulf Hotaru she became Sailor Saturn. For some reason she knew she was invoking her 'Death Born Revolution' but without her Silence Glaive the power could not initiate. The darkness overtook the whole world and before it overtook Sailor Saturn...

Haruka woke her up. "Hotaru; it's only a dream!"

"What?" Hotaru asked awaking in Michiru and Haruka's apartment.

"Is that a sign of what is to come?" Michiru asked.

"How did you see it?" Hotaru asked.

"Your sign appeared," Setsuna told her. "And the image appeared over your head. The darkness is reappearing."

"Reappearing?" Hotaru asked rhetorically. "It never left and the next full moon, the world is in danger."

"The moon turned to red, how do we stop that?" Michiru asked.

Haruka had an idea and a frown crept on her face. "We get rid of four gentlemen."

"Ding dong," the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Setsuna announced as she went to the door.

"Who is it?" Haruka asked coming down the steps.

"It's... Tuxedo Kamen... except there are five of them." Setsuna replied.

---

The four Outer Senshi met Tuxedo Kamen and the four other men on the roof. "Why have you brought them here?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"So they can tell you what they told me." Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"You have only a minute to talk before I blast you off this roof." Sailor Uranus said to the four gentlemen behind Tuxedo Kamen.

"We don't want to fight," Tuxedo Asteroid began. "We're here to tell you the darkness is coming."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sailor Uranus sassed back.

"From what we know, you're the cause of it." Sailor Neptune added.

"We have our mission and you have yours." Tuxedo Kometto answered.

"Baka; you admit it?" Sailor Uranus asked outraged. "Then prepare to meet your demise! Uranus World..."

"Wait!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. "Hear the whole thing."

"Yes," Tuxedo Star said. "It is our duty to awaken it and whatever you do cannot stop us from doing it."

"We'll see about that... World... Shaking!" Sailor Uranus watched as Tuxedo Kamen jumped out the way and her attack hit the other four Tuxedoes. They stood there unharmed. "It was a direct hit!"

"Now are you ready to listen?" Tuxedo Star asked. The Outer Senshi had no other choice.

---

Night fell and the other girls went out for ice cream. They giggled until they heard a girl scream in distress. Running towards the scream, the girls held their transformation pens in hand.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. Four phages dressed in basketball uniforms turned around and the girl they were attacking escaped. Sailor Moon picked one out as the one in the park the day before. "It's you!

"Are you ready to play fair?" the same one asked. "I have a whole team with me now."

"Take this for fair..." Sailor Jupiter began. "Jupiter... Oak Evolution!"

"Sailor Point Guard... Steal Attack!" a phage yelled out. Sailor Jupiter's attack was captured in a basketball. Sailor Point Guard then passed the basketball to another phage.

"Sailor Center... Pass-back Attack!" the phage now known as Sailor Center invoked as the Oak Evolution was blasted at Sailor Jupiter who flew backwards with a cry of pain.

"Sailor Jupiter!" the Senshi yelled.

"It's my turn... Mar's Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars invoked.

"Sailor Rebound... Rebound Attack!" the fourth phage invoked catching the flaming arrow sending it back at Sailor Mars. She flew back as far as Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Mercury, protect Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus ordered. "I'm gonna show you how to play ball! Venus Crescent Beam!" She aimed the beam at Sailor Rebound but he dodged it and the attack hit Sailor Basketball. When Basketball was hit, the other three phages felt it. "I guess we know you're secret! Venus... Love and Beauty..."

"Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball invoked throwing the basketball from the air. Before Sailor Venus could finish, she was blasted next to Sailor Mars and Jupiter to join them in their pain.

"Let me try and heal them!" Sailor Moon said.

"You know you can't Sailor Moon without them being weakened first." Sailor Mercury told her. "Come on you big bullies!" The four phages took on a formation where Sailor Basketball was protected by the other three phages. "Give me your best shot!"

"Sharp Pass!" invoked Sailor Basketball. Out of nowhere, a basketball fell from the sky but Sailor Mercury jumped out of the way.

"This isn't fair, I can't even see you!" Sailor Mercury told them. More and more basketballs were thrown at her as Sailor Moon looked on in fear for her friend. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The ground became slippery with ice and the three other phages slipped and fell. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" One of the phages stood up and took the blow. "Sailor Moon... now!"

"Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!" and the phage known as Sailor Center returned back to normal.

"Hey! That was a trick!" Sailor Basketball yelled. A basketball was aimed at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Jupiter managed to say as she tried to get up to her feet. To protect Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury jumped in the way and was hit into Sailor Jupiter.

"Now you have us three to worry about." Sailor Basketball laughed. "You should have been hit!"

"Silver Moon... Crystal Power..."

"Shut up!" Sailor Point Guard yelled. "Sailor Point Guard... Steal Attack!" In a flash, Sailor Point Guard took Sailor Moon's tier from her.

"Give that back!" she demanded.

"Who's going to protect you now?" they asked her. "Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball yelled. Luckily Sailor Moon dodged it.

"Rebound attack!" Sailor Rebound yelled recovering the thrown ball and throwing it again!

"Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball yelled again. This time Sailor Moon couldn't move. For some reason she felt empowered and her crescent moon began to shine. As the ball came to her, she caught it without any trouble. As the fallen Senshi looked on, Sailor Point Guard tried to steal the ball from Sailor Moon, but once he touched it, he was overtaken by a shining light and fell backwards, thus her tier was returned to her.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon invoked, returning Sailor Point Guard to normal. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

"It doesn't matter," Sailor Rebound said. As he ran for Sailor Moon, he was stopped by Mars's effective but weak flame sniper.

"Do it Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars told her, trying to stand up.

"Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Rebound was healed. Sailor Moon became weak and took a knee.

"Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball anxiously invoked as several balls were thrown hitting all the Sailor Senshi down once more, including Sailor Moon. "Now to finish you off... Sharp..."

"Sun Target Accuracy!" Four flying darts deflated the ball in Sailor Basketball's hand.

"It's the Tuxedoes!" the Sailor Senshi exclaimed.

"A night like this filled with stars should not be used for evil, I am Tuxedo Star."

"As sure as the sun shines, you will meet your demise, I am Tuxedo Sun."

"Keeping the fire burning for the cause, I am Tuxedo Kometto."

"It seems as if you need another lesson in manners and I am here to give it to you; Tuxedo Asteroid!"

"Forged together for a new era, here's your last chance for peace. Take it or leave it." Tuxedo Star stated.

"There are four of you?" the phage asked.

"Add one more and you have five. I'll be sure you won't mess with our friends again." Tuxedo Kamen responded.

"So you have all you're little boyfriends to fight for you, eh; Sharp Pass!" Sailor Basketball yelled.

"Does he ever shut up?" Tuxedo Kamen joked. With a battle cry, Tuxedo Kamen threw a single red rose that hit the basketball and Tuxedo Kometto used his cane to bat the deflating ball into the face of Sailor Basketball.

"I always thought stickball was a better sport." Tuxedo Kometto commented.

"Asteroid Belt!" Tuxedo Asteroid invoked as his cane turned into a whip and whipped Sailor Basketball.

"North Star Reflection!" Tuxedo Star said aiming the beam straight into the face of Sailor Basketball.

As everyone was blinded, the five Tuxedoes jumped down around Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen took off his mask, shielded his eyes, and gave it to Sailor Moon. "Put these on!" he told her "And finish this!"

"You've got it," Sailor Moon said as she put on the mask. "Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!"

As Sailor Basketball took the deflated rubber off his face, he felt Sailor Moon's power. "Beautiful!"

Sailor Moon stood with the five men around her and she suddenly collapsed into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. "Arigato,"

"She's only tired; she has healed so many tonight." Tuxedo Kamen responded.

"Good." Tuxedo Star sighed. "You should let her get her rest; because I have a feeling she'll need it tomorrow."


	6. The Darkness Awakens

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 6**

**The Darkness Awakens**

"I'm on Roiyaru and Tomoshibi's team!" Usagi sang as the five men were getting ready for some American Football.

"That means it's you guys against Kasai, Zachary and I." Mamoru commented. "Haruka-san, would you like to play?"

"No fair!" Usagi shouted. "Then I want Mako-chan!"

"It's alright, I'll sit out." Haruka said with one arm on Michiru and a hand on a cup of tea.

"Aw, come on Haruka; you're scared I'll run you over?" Makoto teased.

"You're very funny." Haruka said sarcastically.

Usagi began to cluck as the others laughed. "She's scared that this kitten is going to turn into a tiger and eat an early lunch. Cluck, cluck!"

Haruka sighed. "Let's play some ball."

"I'll be referee!" Ami told them. "Hotaru, would you like to help me?"

"Yes," Hotaru said, leaving Setsuna's side.

"Hot Sundae," Roiyaru called. "Green Wire... Ready, set...!"

"You forgot Blue Bunny!" Usagi shouted out. "Remember, that's me!" Usagi's team groaned. "Oops, they weren't supposed to know that, huh?" Usagi began to laugh and everyone laughed with her.

"Isn't it great how much fun they are having?" Michiru asked Rei and Minako who were sitting out.

"Yes, they are a great addition to the friendship circle." Rei responded.

"Now Mamoru won't feel so alone; I don't know how he took all this female company though the years." Minako giggled.

"He might have to again." Michiru said sipping on tea.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. "With the guys here, he won't have to."

"They aren't going to stay." Setsuna told them.

"And why is that?" Minako asked.

"Everyone is put on earth for a purpose," Setsuna began. "And when that person's purpose is over, they are over; there is no reason to live. A Senshi's purpose is never over."

"Aren't they considered Senshi also; they are guardians just as we are." Rei reasoned.

"Just like you four protect the solar system from outside forces, Rei, Mako-chan, Ami and I protect the Princess. And just like we protect the Princess, they're here to protect the Prince."

"That wasn't even their purpose in the Silver Millennium," Michiru told them. "They're purpose was to protect the earth, and they failed."

"We failed too, remember?" Rei told her.

"Exactly; and since they didn't fulfill their purpose, they are here to set things straight before they..." Michiru was interrupted by a gleeful shriek from Usagi who was lifted into the air and spun around by Mamoru.

"As you were saying..." Rei asked.

"They're here for the purpose of returning the earth to peace as they should have during the Silver Millennium. Once they are done, they will leave just as they would have during the Silver Millennium. A mercenary never stays after his battle is won." Michiru explained.

"Where are you getting at?" Minako asked.

"You must not tell Usagi about this," Setsuna told them. "Agreed?" Setsuna waited for the two girls to nod. "Just as a Senshi's word is like her body, breaking the bond would be breaking their own body. They are going to do their part in awakening the New Era, and once they do... they lose the 'Power of the Millennium' Queen Serenity gave them. They will disappear."

"But each star has a protector, right?"

"Yes," Michiru answered. "But they aren't the real guardians of where they claim to be from. The Four Legendary Mercenaries were not in the bloodline of the stars; they were just warriors sent from those places. Each of us were princesses of our stars, thus we are the guardians."

"Yes, we know." Minako nodded looking glumly at the table.

"Usagi is going to be hurt so much." Rei commented.

"That is why she should not know." Setsuna told her. "Besides, when the New Era is upon us, it won't even matter. They will be gone as quickly as they had come."

"Let's go get in the game shall we?" Michiru asked standing up.

"I'll take Ami's place as referee," Setsuna said going up to Ami.

"Well come on girlies," Michiru smiled. "I like that word, Minako; I hope you don't mind if I begin to use it." Michiru said trying to relieve the tension.

"No, go right ahead." Minako said putting a fake smile on her face as she got up and joined Usagi's team as Ami as Rei joined Mamoru's team with Michiru.

"Rei, you can call it!" Kasai said to her. Rei looked to her newfound friend. "Are you gonna or what?"

"Where are you Rei, get back in the zone!" Usagi said taking position opposite her friend. "Don't you just love our new friends, Rei?"

Rei became sick with sadness but she nodded anyway.

"Don't you just feel it; it's like destiny... we'll all be friends forever... now let's play ball!"

"Aqua Marine, Windy Weather... hut!" Kasai ordered. As he backed up to receive the ball so he could throw it to Michiru, and have Haruka block, Rei froze in her place as Usagi's words replayed in her mind. "Friends forever..."

Usagi patiently counted to seven and snatched the ball out of Rei's hands and ran, untouched to her touchdown with Roiyaru and Minako blocking for her. "Yeah, we did it!" Usagi exclaimed throwing her arms around Roiyaru. "I can tell, this is the beginning of a great and long friendship!" she exclaimed in happiness. Minako looked at her sadly as Roiyaru laughed with the pony-tailed blonde.

Roiyaru caught a glimpse of Minako and saw her frown. His face became serious and nodded at Minako as if to say he knows how she feels.

---

The early evening came quickly and the fun of the early morning was pushed back into everyone's minds. Mamoru, Roiyaru, Kasai, Zachary, and Tomoshibi watched the news and the weatherman was already talking through his segment.

"Clear, unclouded skies tonight, folks so go out and stargaze. Oh yeah, be sure to watch the moon tonight; I guarantee you something special will happen. Tonight, a beautiful and mysterious..." The newscaster stopped talking, fell to the floor, and turned into a phage.

"It all stops tonight!" Usagi said in a determined fashion.

"But what exactly happens?" Minako asked.

"The full moon will shine, and evil will mount to an all time high." Hotaru said. "The moon will turn blood-red and that is when we destroy the darkness once and for all initiating the Era of Peace."

"How will the moon turn blood-red? Is it an apocalyptic sign?" Makoto asked.

"Tonight is a harvest moon," Tomoshibi explained. "There will be a Lunar Eclipse!"

"That explains that," Makoto began "But what role do you guys play in it?"

"We'll make it easier for you guys to get the job done." Kasai responded.

"And after you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Well we..."

"Will that job ever be done, Usagi?" Rei asked rhetorically forcing laughter. "Knowing you, you'll need all the help you can get." She winked.

"Nice save," Minako muttered.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked in a whisper.

"Clue me in, too." Ami told them.

"Later." Minako and Rei hissed.

"So you use your powers, to help us right?" Usagi asked as the four guys nodded. "No offense but what can you really do with throwing canes around? Mamoru has been doing that for four years now... it really hasn't gotten _me_ anywhere."

Mamoru blushed as Roiyaru smiled and said, "That's not really our power, Usagi."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"We're untouchable." Kasai said.

"That's pretty confident of you to say." Makoto smiled.

"And you're not, Makoto?" Kasai asked.

"Of course, but not overly."

"As beautiful and smart as I remember," Kasai smiled as Makoto blushed. "All of you are."

"We'll need a place to start this." Zachary told them.

"We'll do it at the place it started... where it should have ended." Usagi told them.

---

Ginga TV station was being demolished and it provided the clear space that the Senshi wanted to use. The full moon was out and was magnificent, the eclipse had started and the red color was almost whole.

"It's almost." Ami stated looking into her computer. "I think we should transform."

"Alright girlies... let's do this once and for all!" Minako exclaimed. "Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Mercury Crystal Power... Make up!"

"It's coming to a close, Michiru." Haruka commented.

"Yes, I'm a little anxious... I don't know what to do with myself next."

"Let's win first ladies." Setsuna smiled.

"Destiny calls us." Hotaru commented.

"Uranus Crystal Power... Neptune Crystal Power... Pluto Crystal Power... Make up!"

"I'm anxious Mamo-chan." Usagi admitted. "One of two things can happen and I wouldn't like the bad outcome."

"Don't worry, Usako, I'll be with you through it all."

Usagi smiled and blushed.

"Now hurry, transform Usagi!" Roiyaru told her.

"You got it... Moon Eternal Make up!"

When the Senshi finished transforming, the five men in tuxedoes stood in front of them. "Here it comes." Zachary pointed out. Slowly, the lunar eclipse shined and the moon turned wholly the blood-red color.

"Now what happens?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Do you need a weather report?" asked someone. Everyone turned around and saw another phage. "Sailor Weather... I think I see winds coming your way."

Tuxedo Kamen pulled out a rose until Tuxedo Star stopped his hand. "You use that energy to protect the princess, remember what I told you."

Tuxedo Kamen remembered.

---

"After we complete our task, we will disappear." Roiyaru told Mamoru earlier.

"You'll leave us; I thought your place was with us?" Mamoru asked. "You can't just leave."

"I am serious; we will disappear as quickly as we had come. The shine we have now will not shine after we serve our purpose."

"Is not serving me, one of your purposes?" Mamoru asked.

Roiyaru broke out into laughter. "I wish," he smiled. "I really wish it was, but I don't remember the king or Queen Serenity giving us that purpose. We would have played a role in bringing peace to the earth and we would have been gone. So we're back to play that role again and we have the purpose of awakening the darkness."

Mamoru was silent. "Usagi won't like it."

"Of course she will not like us awakening the darkness!" Roiyaru answered.

"Not that... she'll be mad that you are leaving; she'll find a way to stop it."

"I know and that's why she should never know. I didn't know the Princess of the White Moon brought such light and happiness to the earth, to everyone around her, and to you. Happiness is contagious around her."

"You're telling me." Mamoru smiled.

"Mamoru," Roiyaru began, taking a knee and bowing his head. "Stand with Usagi and support her; she'll need a voice of reason and encouragement when she begins to fight."

Mamoru nodded, and lifted Roiyaru up by his chin. "You shouldn't bow to me; we're friends now."

"But you will be king." Roiyaru said.

"I don't know much about the Silver Millennium, but during this time period we do not bow in front of friends."

Roiyaru shook his head. "The past for me is just like yesterday. Seeing your father die in battle, watching you run off to the Moon Kingdom. I remember the feeling of the sword piercing my flesh; I remember it. But it was all for one cause – peace. Destiny has called Tomoshibi, Kasai, Zachary and I to fight for peace and since we have left that fight unfinished, we are here to play the role we should have, except this time the sacrifice will not be in vain."

"And you are sure of this?" Mamoru asked.

"I see the hope Usagi gives you and the Senshi. I see the determination in everyone's eyes during a battle; it is no wonder you all are guardians of your stars. Just promise me, you will help Princess Serenity defeat the evil so that we may look at you from the heavens take your rightful place as king."

"I promise."

---

"I remember," Mamoru began. "And I intend to keep my promises."

"Let's attack him!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed anxiously.

"No," Tuxedo Kometto answered. "There will be more." And sure enough phage after phage came until the whole crew backed Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon into a wall. "Protect them, here." Tuxedo Kometto told them. The Senshi formed a semicircle around Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon and the Tuxedoes stood in front of the Senshi. As the seconds past, more phages filled the area ready to stop the peace from coming.

"Weather report!" Sailor Weather invoked throwing razor-sided papers at the Tuxedoes. They were left untouched.

"Is that their power?" Sailor Mercury asked. "They cannot be hurt?" The outer Senshi nodded.

After the phages had assembled as an army of darkness, the Senshi recognized past phages. "It's my cousin Kengo!" Sailor Mars exclaimed utterly shocked. "But we healed him!"

"It's the photographer, Saki!" Sailor Venus added.

"And Amanogawa-Sensei!" Sailor Mercury finished.

"There could be a hundred of them out here." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Everyone's becoming phages!" Sailor Uranus observed.

"All to stop the light that we have brought to the world." Sailor Neptune added.

"It is time, Tuxedoes." Sailor Saturn told them.

"Are you ready, guys?" Tuxedo Star asked getting his wanted reply. "Let's do it... Power of the Millennium...Star."

"Sun... Asteroid... Kometto!" the other three yelled. Raising their canes to the sky, four bright lights focused.

"Crucifix Attack!" Sailor Church invoked but nothing happened to the four men. Many other phages through attacks at the four men but it did not work.

The four lights became one and shot into the sky. "Darkness Eclipse!" the four Tuxedoes invoked. The four were engulfed in a white light and an earthquake began. Phages and Senshi alike tried to stand their ground. The wall behind Sailor Moon collapsed and she panicked.

"Begin to power up Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Sun answered. "Begin to focus your power even before you see the enemy, because the enemy is on its way, because it knows it's time for the New Era. This New Era could be of Peace or total destruction."

All of a sudden, the earthquake stopped and the four men lost the light that engulfed them. Overhead of all the phages, a dark cloud formed and blank star-seeds returned to normal. The darkness of the blank star-seeds gathered in the cloud.

"Everyone is returning back to normal!" Sailor Pluto watched.

"But the evil grows larger!" Sailor Saturn told them. "Look!" she said pointing overhead

"Let's attack it now!" Sailor Uranus said.

"No, wait Uranus!" Tuxedo Asteroid shouted.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus invoked. The power shaped like a golden planet went straight for the Dark Cloud. The dark cloud was shaken but then an even larger power of the same shape covered in darkness was thrown back at Sailor Uranus.

"Watch out!" the Four Tuxedoes yelled. Before it could hit Uranus, the Four Tuxedoes jumped in the way and yelled in pain. They fell to their knees with their clothes tattered.

"It's like the darkness eclipsed the power!" Sailor Neptune concluded.

"Good observation," Tuxedo Kometto said trying to support himself.

"What happened to your power?" Sailor Uranus asked in an apologetic tone.

"It went into that thing." Tuxedo Star said breathing heavily pointing at the cloud/

"You guys need help," Sailor Jupiter said. "Let's fight!"

"No, baka! Protect the Princess!" Tuxedo Kometto shouted. "What point is there to die and then the world with you? Watch; the phages are slowly returning to human-beings. We'll fight off the ones that are attacking, giving you just enough time to power up and destroy the evil!" he said getting up taking his place back at the front.

"But how do we do that, if we use our powers combined, it could just throw that back at us!" Sailor Mars reasoned.

Tuxedo Star got up and looked to Sailor Moon in the back concentrating power into her tier. "Look to your princess... it is by her love that you'll be able to do this only if you protect her now and believe in her." Tuxedo Star took one last look at Sailor Moon, and said under his breath, "Goodbye Princess."

Sailor Moon continued focusing until she heard those words. "Goodbye?" she asked. "You're not going to die!"

"Our purpose has been served; what better way is there but to die but protecting the one's we have grown to love so dearly?" Tuxedo Star asked.

"You all knew didn't you; why didn't you tell me?" Sailor Moon asked. "I thought we were friends!"

"All of us didn't want this factor to cloud your judgment, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn answered.

"All of you... you all knew about this?" she asked looking at the Senshi around her. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded sadly yet courageously. "Sailor Moon, there is a time where decisions have to be made and we must be true to fate."

"What happened to making our own decisions; don't you think I could have decided on how to save them?"

"There is no saving us Sailor Moon! Now if you believe in our friendship I demand that you power up and do not stop on the count of us!" Tuxedo Star said running into the battle.


	7. The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 7**

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

Sailor Moon fought her anger and sadness and continued to focus all her power. The Four Tuxedoes had rushed into battle, holding the phages away from the Senshi. And little by little, the darkness gathered into the cloud and returned people to normal, yet the Tuxedoes were going under a lot of bodily harm.

"Let's keep it up;" Tuxedo Asteroid said breathing heavily, bleeding from his lips.

"You won't get the chance to whip me again." Said a familiar phage's voice. Sailor Basketball stood behind Tuxedo Asteroid. "360 Dunk!" A Basketball hit Tuxedo Asteroid a few feet backwards. As Tuxedo Asteroid got up, the cloud had absorbed Sailor Basketball's darkness and Sailor Basketball returned to normal – for good.

"You better be glad I didn't have to whip you, because I'd have whipped you good." Tuxedo Asteroid asked holding his head.

"Asteroid, behind you!" Tuxedo Kometto shouted. Behind Tuxedo Asteroid was Sailor Doctor. As Tuxedo Asteroid turned around, Sailor Doctor injected him with a needle full of poison. Tuxedo Asteroid's face turned very pale and he fell to the ground as Sailor Doctor then returned to normal.

"Asteroid!" Kometto exclaimed again. As he was running towards his friend, Sailor Astronaut stood in front of him.

"Booster Pack!" A huge rocket was launched at Tuxedo Kometto and instead of hitting him; it launched him into the air. The Dark Cloud absorbed Sailor Astronaut's darkness and she returned to normal. Already very high in the air, the rocket lost power and fell. Kometto yelled until he hit the ground and gulped. He went into a cardiac arrest and died.

"Help them!" Sailor Moon ordered as she continued to focus. "Help them, now!"

"Sailor Moon, remember to focus; the world depends on it!" Tuxedo Kamen said caringly.

Tuxedo Sun was being attacked by Sailor Clay, Rei's cousin. Tuxedo Sun was hit by clay pot after clay pot and continued to keep his guard up until he was backed up against a wall. "Failure!" Sailor Clay said making a clay knife which he was about to shoot at Tuxedo Sun.

"Tomoshibi," Tuxedo Star thought to himself, as both Sailor Butlers returned to normal behind him. "I won't let it happen this time!" Tuxedo Star took a step forward and brought out his cane. "North Star Reflection!" Tuxedo Star threw his cane and it pierced through Sailor Clay's body.

"Failure!" Sailor Clay shouted. Sailor Clay looked down to see the cane within him and pulled it out. He turned around and flung it back at Tuxedo Star. Stabbed by his very own cane, Tuxedo Star fell to his knees.

"Tuxedo Star!" Tuxedo Sun said hitting Sailor Clay who then turned back into Kengo. Sailor Gekisha (Saki, the photographer) stopped Tuxedo Sun and they began their own fight.

"Go help them!" Sailor Moon said. "I see what's happening, and they need our help!"

"Sailor Moon, you can't fight destiny!" Sailor Pluto shouted. Sailor Moon stopped focusing her power and looked at Sailor Pluto.

"You go or I'll stop." She said. "You go or I'll stop!" she said loudly. Thus, the Sailor Senshi ran and left Sailor Moon alone with Tuxedo Kamen who begged her to continue.

Before the Senshi could arrive at the scene Sailor Gekisha used her camera attack the same time Tuxedo Sun through his darts, and although Gekisha's camera was destroyed, Tuxedo Sun was hit and was blown back towards Tuxedo Star.

"So you join me?" Tuxedo Star said breathing slowly. Sailor Gekisha turned back into Saki and fell.

"Yes, I thought you needed some company." Tuxedo Sun smiled. Overhead stood the Sailor Singles from the wedding.

"Not so fast!" Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto told them. As the Sailor Singles were distracted, Tuxedo Star and Sun got them by the ankles.

"Do it now, weaken them!" Tuxedo Sun ordered.

"But how about you?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Do it now! They will attack your princess!" Tuxedo Star explained.

"Neptune... Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto... Dead Scream."

The two planet attacks hit the Sailor Singles but they also cost them the lives of Tuxedo Star and Sun.

Tuxedo Sun crawled his way towards Tuxedo Star and put his arm around him. "This looks like a familiar situation." Tuxedo Star said half-dead already.

Tuxedo Sun faked a smile and asked, "Are you afraid to die, Tuxedo Star?" Tuxedo Sun watched as his friend shook his head. "Good, because there is no need to be. Someone once told me death only comes to the evil and the cowards; you will not die. Tuxedo Star, our mission is complete." Tuxedo Star removed his mask and let Tuxedo Sun look in his blue eyes – eyes that showed contentment and a sense of completion. "Your eyes are more different than last time, why is that?"

Tuxedo Star ran his bloodied and frayed fingers through Tuxedo Sun's short black hair. "Because, we've completed our purpose... we've done what we've set out to do." Tuxedo Star ceased moving and died.

Tuxedo Sun looked up to Sailor Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus. "You didn't attack, Uranus."

Uranus paused. "I knew they had it covered."

"Arigato, Uranus. Protect the prince and princess." He said as his parting last words.

---

The four Tuxedoes were dead and the darkness was almost done absorbing the dark energy from the star-seeds. The cloud had grown large, ready to complete Sailor Saturn's vision and engulf everything and it did. The phages that returned to normal were engulfed and so were the corpses of the four men who fought nobly for earth.

"It's heading for Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled running back to her post. "Mars flame sniper!" her power didn't even get close to the cloud and Dark Lightning struck the girl and she screamed in pain. Sailor Jupiter came and joined her pain as well as Venus, and Mercury.

"My friends," Sailor Moon whispered.

"Its okay, Sailor Moon, just continue to focus. Once you're done, the pain will all be over." Tuxedo Kamen reassured her.

"I won't give up!" Sailor Moon responded. Soon all the Sailor Senshi were being struck by the lightning, protecting Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"I don't know how much more I can take!" Sailor Saturn announced.

"We can't give up!" Sailor Mars responded. "Don't give up Sailor Moon!"

The cloud was enormous now and it looked down upon the Senshi with superiority. "Get ready for another blast!" Sailor Neptune told everyone. And the blast came stronger and harder than before!

"Hold on, my friends!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I can feel the power rising within me!"

"Don't give up Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen told her again. "I'm with you!"

One by one the Sailor Senshi fell until nothing was between the cloud and Sailor Moon. Another beam of dark lightning shot out of the cloud but Tuxedo Kamen jumped in the way, blowing off his mask and cape. He continued to stay in its path so it would not hit Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Don't... worry... Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said in agony. Tuxedo Kamen fell to hands and knees and the cloud moved towards Sailor Moon. Another bolt of lightning went for Sailor Moon, but again her beloved Tuxedo Kamen stopped it from touching her, screaming in his agony. "I won't let you hurt her!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. "I refuse... to let the earth... turn to darkness!" Even with is pledge, the pain was too much and he fell on his side this time.

The cloud rumbled and began to suck everything in. First the unconscious people were sucked in followed by the four dead Tuxedoes. Once they were sucked in, it moved towards the Sailor Senshi who hung on for dear life. Yet, it didn't try as hard for them; what it really wanted was Sailor Moon and as she focused her power and watched as her tier was erupting with it, she began to feel her legs move towards the cloud. Suddenly, she was lifted off her feet and was heading straight for the cloud.

"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi exclaimed.

"I'm going with you..." Tuxedo Kamen whispered on the verge of unconsciousness as he grabbed her boot. When Sailor Moon opened her eyes, her fuku was turning to ribbons... the darkness within the cloud was too much. She looked to her right and there was Roiyaru's lifeless body beside her.

"Roiyaru-san." She gasped. She looked to her left and there was Tomoshibi and beside him was Zachary and Kasai. She turned her head upward and held back tears. "I've failed." She suggested to herself. She opened her eyes and a hand was coming for her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled but it was only Mamoru, in the rags of his tuxedo. The darkness was torturing him because he did not want it to touch Usagi. "Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was being hit by lighting strike after lightning strike but he would not move. As long as he willed not to let anything happen to his Usako, the pain would be inflicted upon him. The shadows held his neck and choked him. Even in the darkness, Usagi saw his veins pop up all over his face even though she could not see the shadows or lightning hit her beloved.

"Think positively, Usako; or you won't be able to break out of here." He said grunting with pain. Usagi watched as piece by piece of clothing was ripping right of Mamoru's back and he was shouting in pain as his torture continued. Mamoru's eyes went pitch black and when he opened his mouth to speak, Usagi heard the manifestation of evil. "You'll never break free!" she heard as the echo of evil wrapped itself with the handsome voice of Mamoru voice. "The darkness will prevail!"

"You can't be Mamo-chan anymore!" she said closing her ears.

Mamoru regained control for a short time and told her, "You know it's not me Usako! Baby, don't let the evil lie to you..." Mamoru gagged as the shadows choked him.

As Usagi looked on at Mamoru, the evil possessed Roiyaru. "You will lose! All of this is in vain! You're friends will die in vain!!!"

"No!" she yelled back.

"That's what I want to hear." Mamoru gagged as his nose bloodied and the blood floated in the atmosphere of the darkness. Again, he gave up his body and voice to the evil and let the words of deceit and darkness fill Usagi's ears.

"This is true darkness, and you'll lose!" Kasai said under the influence of the evil.

"Just give up and die! Die like your friends!" the possessed Zachary added.

"It didn't end with Chaos..." Tomoshibi hissed.

"It'll never end... NEVER!!!" the four yelled at her. As they said it, Mamoru's screams became realer, scarier, and more tortured than ever before.

"Usagi, I love you!" he assured her. "Don't listen to the evil; the Tuxedoes were your friends! Don't let them die in..." Again Mamoru was gagged and then he was forced to yell again.

"Yes," Roiyaru said smiling. "Scream... let her hear the pain the whole world will be under once the evil has won!"

"Scream, Prince Endymion, scream!" Tomoshibi shouted.

"This is destiny, Sailor Moon!" Kasai yelled at her.

"You cannot run from destiny!" Zachary added. The four laughed.

Mamoru grumbled and tried to hold in the pain. Blood rushes out of his back and floated around. "I won't ever give up on you Usagi... please don't give up on yourself! They can't touch you Usako." He said losing energy. "Only the evil can, and as long as I'm alive it won't."

"Shut up!" the four guys said again.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi cried. "I can't let this happen to Mamo-chan... or the world!" she thought to herself. "I can't let Roiyaru, Kasai, Zachary, and Tomoshibi; my new friends to die in vain once more! I must awaken the power; I must awaken the light... I must awaken Crystal Tokyo!" Usagi's crescent beam shined on her forehead. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly she was spit out of the darkness onto her naked back. She stood up and brought out her crystal which was shining magnificently. "I won't let the darkness overcome this world... Power of the Millennium, I beg of you give me the power to return this world to the peace it once saw and a peace even better than this! Moon Princess Make up!" Usagi became Princess Serenity and lifted her crystal to the sky against the dark cloud. "I banish you forever!"

"Never," Serenity heard the people in the darkness yell back.

"Forever!" The power of the crystal was awakened and all of a sudden the other Sailor Senshi, (who were left on the ground, beaten and un-energized) stood up.

"Is this a new power?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"This power feels endless," Sailor Mars said.

"It's so warm, you guys." Sailor Jupiter put in.

"I feel Serenity's love! I feel her power concentrate within us!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"This must be eternal power of the Senshi!" Sailor Saturn concluded.

"The eternal power of the Senshi?" they all asked.

"The power that protects Crystal Tokyo!" Sailor Pluto responded.

"Eternal Senshi... make up!" they all yelled. Suddenly, every Senshi's star-seed appeared in front of them and turned into a tier alike to Eternal Sailor Moon's. Once they all touched their tiers they became Eternal Sailor Senshi with the same outfit as Eternal Sailor Moon had (save the wings).

The Silver Crystal pulsed and suddenly the cloud gave way to Mamoru who fell to the ground, but when engulfed by the Silver Crystal's light, became Prince Endymion. He stood beside Princess Serenity and embraced her arms.

"Silver Millennium... Crystal Power Sealing!" Princess Serenity shouted. The Sailor Senshi's signs began to glow until they shot like rays of light into the dark cloud. The people captured within the dark cloud, except the dead Tuxedoes, were spit out and The Silver Crystal's light engulfed the darkness and sealed it away in a crystal alike to the Silver Crystal.

"Mercury Eternal Power... Mars Eternal Power... Jupiter Eternal Power... Venus Eternal Power... Uranus Eternal Power... Neptune Eternal Power... Pluto Eternal Power... Saturn Eternal Power... Crystal Moon Awakening!"

Beams from the Silver Crystal and every Senshi's individual tier shot up towards the moon. By this time, the eclipse was ending and once it ended, the moon began to sparkle. The moonlight shined down on earth and all the darkness that was not being imprisoned in the orb evaporated into nothing. The earth itself began to glow and every street and every road began to shine and glisten until the whole earth sparkled. In the middle of Tokyo, a palace was magically built and all was well and beautiful. The evil orb was then shot to the far end of the galaxy hopefully never to plague the Senshi again!

"Finally the world has returned to peace!" Princess Serenity announced.

At the sound of Serenity's announcement, the whole earth began to cheer in unison. "Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, majesties of peace and the Earth!"

Serenity looked around and smiled until something had occurred to her. "Where are the Tuxedoes?" she asked herself.

---

The coronation service took place two days after the purification and the awakening of Crystal Tokyo. Before the coronation service, however, the Senshi, Serenity, and Endymion looked around for the dead bodies of the four Tuxedoes but they did not find them. "They were swallowed by the darkness," the Senshi thought. Serenity cried on Endymion's shoulder who tried to be strong for his wife.

---

After the coronation service that the whole earth watched (in one way or another), Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion walked on the streets of Crystal Tokyo as balloons, confetti, and cards were made to celebrate the momentous day.

They made a stop at Serenity's earthly parent's house and there her mother and father bowed down to them. Serenity cried. "Mama, papa; please don't."

"I never thought that my baby would become queen of anything; I'm sure this was a destiny picked out for you long before you were even born!" her mother cried.

"And Ma... Endymion," her dad started.

"I'm thinking of letting those close to me call me Mamoru, still."

"King Endymion... Mamoru, please take care of my little princess... my little queen." He cried. Endymion couldn't hold back anymore and cried with the family. It was the most beautiful time the family had shared with one another. Kenji (Usagi's father) always thought they made a good match but to see them at the caliber they had become made him that much happier.

"Mama, I've come to move you guys close to the palace; that way we can see each other almost every day!" Serenity said glowing at her cheeks.

"Yes," Endymion added. "You can see all the bright lights from where you are; it'll be your piece of tranquility. You both and Shingo will love it."

"No thank you," Kenji replied. "I appreciate it, but I know you two will have more to deal with than having the parents move in right next door. We're happy here but just promise us that you'll visit occasionally." He smiled.

"Yes Tsukino-kun." Endymion bowed.

"'Father' would be just fine." The man smiled.

Serenity and Endymion walked out of the house and heavily thought upon the future of Crystal Tokyo. "I'm still worried about the Dark Moon Family, Mamo-chan."

"We have many centuries ahead of us to think upon that, but when it happens; we'll be ready for them." He smiled. "Now let's talk about something happy."

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "Did you see how my little brother flipped when he saw me as queen? It was priceless!" she squealed. "And my parents, I love them so much. My mother really didn't have any belief in me." she snickered a little. "I showed them who is boss."

"Technically you are, since you're queen." Endymion said causing Serenity to laugh. Serenity and Endymion walked down the crystal streets and were stopped and praised by the people of Crystal Tokyo.

"I hope I can get used to this royalty thing." She smiled. "People just bowing at my feet for no good reason; I thought it'd be a good thing but I'm beginning to think it's a little creepy."

"Well that's only one part of being royalty," Endymion said. "I think I'm going to have to show you the other part." Endymion teased. Serenity blushed.

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity called. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. They kissed and tears flowed down her eyes.

---

The next morning Serenity woke up, naked in her bed. She heard Endymion in the bathroom washing up. "Mamo-chan?" she said sitting up. The shower was running and she thought that it'd be a good time to join him. As Serenity stepped into the shower she thought of the beauty that was Crystal Tokyo. She remembered every fight she had been to protect the wellbeing of the earth, from Beryl straight through Galaxia and the main war for peace she had just taken part in. Serenity remembered how diligently the Senshi and her husband fought with her from beginning to end and those who lost their lives helping them, especially her friends the Tuxedoes.

"Arigatou." She thought to herself. "You will never be forgotten... but where are you?"

The End

---

_Don't forget - I'll be updating this story with an Epilogue to give you a look into the sequel! Review for me and thanks for a wonderful writing experience_


	8. Epilogue

**The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo**

**Epilogue**

Neo-King Endymion looked at his wife sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. It had been his second day as king and he loved the peace that had come with it. Today, the Inner Senshi took four points of Crystal Tokyo and became Governesses of them all.

Endymion removed his shirt and took his place in the bed next to his lovely wife. He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he thought, he wouldn't have the nightmares he has had since the battle that awakened the utopia which was Crystal Tokyo.

As sleep began to overcome the king, he almost immediately began to have his nightmare. He saw Roiyaru in some sort of a shadow-realm screaming in torture, begging for someone to hear or help him. Endymion opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Should he bother his beloved wife and queen with a nightmare that could have been merely sparked by the tedious and strenuous battle only a couple days before? No, he thought, nightmares of the battles he had been in had haunted him before. However, if it persisted, then he would tell her.

Endymion forced himself to sleep with good dreams or bad because he knew he needed it. There was so much he had to learn about his kingdom in the upcoming weeks and he refused to let fatigue be a pitfall. Thus, the king fell asleep.

Roiyaru moaned and breathed heavily. He thought he was dead but he apparently wasn't. However Endymion could and one other man...

"Roiyaru!" the man called, "Stand up, before I kill you once more!"

Roiyaru looked towards the man. No it couldn't be! A tall, straight-standing, platinum-blonde, stood in front of him. This must be hell, Roiyaru thought. To be tortured and killed by the man who had done it before to him... a general of the Negaverse; Kunzite!

---

If you liked _The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo_, you'll love what's coming next! Get ready to read _Nightmares of the King!_

_Neo-King Endymion is plagued by realistic nightmares of his friends even after the Awakening of Crystal Tokyo. Now he must find a way to help his friends in order to stop them! But he's in luck; an enemy they've long forgotten is helping also. A very raw and in-depth story. Read and Review!_


End file.
